


【疑犯追踪】Super Psycho Love 3（含肉，连载中）

by alfen0201



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Person of Interest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfen0201/pseuds/alfen0201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>时间点是S3E20，与原作剧情有迭合。<br/>呕心沥血之作。（摊</p><p>如果喜欢这篇文请不吝与我分享心得吧ww<br/>最后附上音乐给大家配肉吃。w<br/>Super Psycho Love：<br/>www.bilibili.com/video/av1139021/<br/>这个是肖根剪辑影片<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MS_NvcpdSNo<br/>这里是歌的原曲w</p>
            </blockquote>





	【疑犯追踪】Super Psycho Love 3（含肉，连载中）

3  
Super PsychoLove

肖和里斯在餐厅等着毒贩来面交。在香蕉巧克力松饼送上来之前，肖收到了一封垃圾简讯。

『我好想妳，宝贝。』

发件者是根。  
如果是与任务相关的简讯，阅读过后就会自行销毁。但这类的简讯却不会消失，而是像诅咒般在手机里扎根。之前她动手删简讯，结果不但没有删除成功，还立刻又收到十封同样的讯息。恶劣的病毒，肖不解怎么有人有闲时间写这种无聊东西。  
她面不改色地将手机再次收起来。  
不过烦归烦，至少这样的根正常多了。  
倒不是替根担心，只是肖觉得之前那个奇怪的根让她相处起来有点不自在。  
她抬起脸才发现对面的里斯正看着她，她知道里斯在想什么，这全是因为有次一起出任务时，他们以为是根发给肖解决问题的提示简讯，所以一起看了手机，结果内容却是『等妳回来，我想替妳疲惫的身体按摩』。当时里斯默默地把视线转开，低声说了一句：『How sweet』。  
这次里斯虽然没说话，表情却和上次如出一辙，所以肖也比照上次，以中指回报他。  
面对肖的不打自招，里斯抽动嘴角，给了一个善意的微笑。

早餐过后，两人轻松处理掉无聊的毒贩相杀任务，讨论起机器的状况。  
「妳知道芬奇的个性，就算没有北极光，他的机器也会想法子保护国家安全。」  
「真的？那谁负责相关威胁？」  
肖话一说完，刚才的简讯发件人就骑着重型机车，一身黑色劲装登场。  
这是肖自上次觉得根月事过后的第一次见面。  
「嘿，孩子们，处理毒贩时想我了吗？」她恢复肖熟悉的那种甜笑，以及满口的垃圾话。  
她邀请肖一起到阿拉斯加偷飞机度假，肖当然没有拒绝的理由。

过了一个转角停红灯，根把肖的双手拉起环抱自己的腰。  
「安全第一。」根说。  
肖用力抽回手，她可不情愿抱着根。  
「莎敏……我骑车技术不好，也许会把妳甩下车。」  
就算语气装得再温柔，肖也知道这绝不是叮咛，而是警告，是威胁－－根将会故意那么做。  
「试试看啊。」肖无惧地接受挑战。  
结果为了避免性命真的葬送在一个烂车手的手里，她还是抱了根。  
她用想折断根的力道，双臂用力掐紧根的身体。  
根对此倒是乐在其中。

＊

肖主动靠在她肩上的那夜，她们什么也没做。  
说起来根居然没有强奸对她撒娇又睡得那么可爱的肖，她认真觉得自己变善良了。  
她确认肖已经熟睡后，就小心翼翼地调整两人的姿势，把手臂绕过肖的颈子后方，侧身抱着肖睡觉。  
肖不曾这样主动接近过她，而她们也不曾相拥入眠。  
她不知道为什么自己能像个无知少女般把那当作一个征兆，仅只是那么一点点就将她的烦忧一扫而空。

数天后，机器向她说明了一个在阿拉斯加的任务。

「那么这个任务，妳说带着她好不好？」她问。  
『是的，妳　需要　她。』机器以断续的单字回答。  
「我们真有默契。」她嫣然一笑。

＊

对肖来说出任务最有趣的部分莫过于开枪射人，这就是她之所以受不了太轻松或是要长时间伪装观察的任务。而她其实挺喜欢和根出任务，不只是因为根会派她喜爱的部分给她，偶尔她还能得到有别于平常的乐趣。

「外面有一个人要走进来了。」根说。  
她们闯进有布满武装分子的停机处，分别藏身走道左右的货品运送木箱后。  
「我们来比赛。」根忽然兴致盎然地说。  
「比什么？」  
「我数三二一，我们同时探出去开枪，妳射右膝，我射左膝，看谁先射到。」  
肖不禁笑了，她喜欢根那副不把人当一回事的态度。  
「输的人要怎么样？」肖问。  
「赢的人可以要求输的人做一件事。」  
「没问题。」肖自信满满，她可不认得输这个字怎么写。  
于是根开始倒数。  
「三，二，一！」  
她们动作利落地同时转身，枪声几乎迭合在一起，被当作标靶的男人什么也还没反应过来，左膝已经向后震开单膝跪地。  
结果两个人打到同只脚。  
「不是说我射右脚吗？」肖瞪向根。  
「从我们的方向看虽然是右边，但妳射的是左脚！」根一脸无奈。  
「啧。为什么不能说得更易解一点。」  
「跟我来，再给妳一次机会。」  
根领头走在前方，接着两人在下一个叉口又分别躲起来。  
「五秒。」  
根对肖比了比手势，示意第二轮即将开始。  
「三，二，一！」  
最后一个数字念出的瞬间，肖的眼角余光注意到根身后一段距离出现一位枪手。  
短短毫秒之间，肖高效率地对危险做出反应，她转移了目标，准确地开枪打伤根背后的男人。同时，根也已经打伤第二个靶子的左膝。  
「妳输了。」根转过脸朝着她笑，笑得甜蜜又得意。  
肖瞪大眼望着根。  
「……这是算好的吗？」肖问。  
根从躲藏的木箱后方走出来，充耳不闻。  
「根，这是算好的吗？」她走过去扯住根的手臂，再次确认。  
「莎敏，愿赌服输。」根故意装出包容的眼神，像是看着一个想耍赖的孩子。  
「妳用自己的命来赌？」  
「这是信任游戏。」  
根贴近肖的脸愉快地笑着，说完还亲昵地伸手指点了一下肖的鼻子，然后自顾自地往前走。肖对她无话可说，反而转身往墙壁角落的摄影机说话。

「妳让她这样玩？」肖的口吻像是在责备家长似的。

「跟上～莎敏。」根在前方喊着。

在机器协助之下，两人没有遇上太大困难就偷到了飞机。  
下一个任务，是开着载满炸药的飞机到迈阿密。  
根一走进驾驶舱，就理所当然地坐上主驾驶座，看似熟练地扣上安全带，戴上全罩式耳机，然后不疾不徐地操纵着正前方各种复杂的控制器与按钮。  
「莎敏，坐好。」她指示肖坐在她旁边的副驾驶座，并要肖系好安全带及戴耳机。接着她就启动了飞机引擎，转速表开始跑动。  
「妳开过飞机？」肖意外地看着根，同时调整着安全带的长度。  
根侧过脸看向她，给了她一个暧昧的笑容。  
「妳没开过！？」肖大声质问，声音透过麦克风从耳机传了进来，好在根只有一边听的到，不至于两耳发疼。  
「别紧张，有机器指导呢。」根胸有成足地笑着说。  
「我们有满飞机的炸弹，妳记得吗？」肖难得地发出带有一点点紧张的声调。「如果我们坠机的话－－」  
飞机开始往前滑动了。  
肖沉默了。  
好想跳机。  
但如果这时候冲去跳机，岂不显得自己是个贪生怕死之徒？  
「……我的命在妳手上。」肖只好这么说，希望这能让根驾驶飞机时更加谨慎小心些。但从根骑机车想摔死她的表现看来，她对此不抱太大期望。  
此时飞机在平地加速地比肖想象中来得快，左右空旷而单调的风景迅速向后倒退着。  
「真想和妳一起上天堂呢。」根转头对着肖甜蜜的笑，柔软的声音萦绕在肖的耳机之中，那听起来似乎不全是玩笑话。  
妈的，妳给我看前面！肖内心暗骂，表面却装作心如止水，继续和根拌嘴。  
「连妳都能上天堂的话，地狱就没人待了。」  
不过肖交握的双手却泄漏了她内心隐藏的不安。  
肖看得见跑道的尽头就在不远处，好像那也即将成为她人生的终点。  
「不要怕，很快就结束了。」根说着伸出一只手按在肖的手上安抚她。  
「妳给我两只手开飞机！」肖用力打掉根放在她手上的手，终于忍不住大吼。  
「好的，要起飞喽。」根游刃有余地双手握住操纵杆，向后拉起，机头也顺着她的动作扬起。  
除了在极近的距离越过围栏这点在视觉上相当吓人之外，飞机晃动的幅度并不大，这样的起飞甚至可以说是平稳。  
「看，没那么难吧。」根朝着肖笑。「接下来就进入自动驾驶模式，交给机器护送我们喽。」  
这句话一出，肖突然感觉哪里不太对劲。  
「等一下，既然机器可以操纵的话，起飞或降落她应该也能控制吧？」  
根再次偏过头看她，笑着耸了耸肩。  
「机会难得嘛。」  
「混账，我的命也很难得啊！」她真恨不得捏断根那纤细的脖子。  
「接下来还有十一个小时五十分钟的航程，我们可以好好休息，还有预定好的事也不得不做呢。」根说着解开安全带，然后拿下耳机。  
「什么？」肖的疑问被巨大的噪音给吞没，根只能看到她疑惑的嘴型。就算知道她在问什么，根也没打算回答，她自顾自地替肖拿掉耳机，还想帮肖解开腰间的安全带，不过到这边终于被制止了。  
座舱的隔音意外地好，空间宽敞，也不乏舒适柔软的座位。根挑了张椅子坐下，肖却仍站着，双手插在黑色外套口袋里。  
「妳说还有什么预定的事要做？」  
「我们的比赛结果，妳还记得吧？」  
肖视线朝右上兜了一圈，翻了个小白眼。  
「妳想要怎样？」  
「对我跳一段艳舞。」根微笑着说。  
肖一语不发地看着她，脸上表情没有任何变化，像是整个人停滞住了。  
「妳知道，就是很性感的那种。」根好像怕只说一次肖听不懂似地，倾身向前解释。  
肖沉默地看着根，良久，她模糊地嗯了一声。  
「下次，我们可以比赛面对面开枪，看谁先杀了谁。」肖面无表情地说。  
「不好吧莎敏。」根单手优雅地托着下巴，微微蹙起眉。  
「妳怕了吗？」  
「我怕妳舍不得杀我。」根满脸无辜地望着她。  
肖再度陷入沉默，良久良久，她又模糊地嗯了一声。  
原来人在很想很想杀人的时候，是会无声无息的。  
最后，她认命地脱下外套。  
丰满的乳房，性感的腰线，贴身的黑色长袖T恤清晰展露出肖傲人的身材。  
这让根无法不情绪高涨。  
她撑着一双无邪的大眼，满脸欢欣期待地看着肖。

「能帮我们来首适合的歌吗？」根面对着肖，却是对机器说。

于是座舱内所有的喇叭开始播出音乐。  
声音听起来由远而近，有些诡谲的旋律，人音好似跳针般回声不断的前奏，那几乎要让肖联想到印度歌曲。  
两人面对面看着对方，不约而同挑起单边眉毛，露出困惑的表情。

「这首歌叫什么？」根问机器。  
『Super Psycho Love』机器说，而那声音肖听不到。  
「好极了。」根听完勾着嘴角笑了，那笑容暗藏一丝尴尬。肖甚至怀疑她的记忆中根有没有出现过这样的笑容。  
根觉得自己被机器调侃了。虽然说，她觉得机器应该不明白什么是调侃才对，或者就算理解了，应该也做不到。  
那么难道机器也不过是以数据，忠实地为现实下批注？  
「这首歌叫什么？」肖问。  
歌曲在将近三十秒后，肖才感觉进入一般流行乐的编曲。  
「妳不需要知道，妳只需要跳。」根保持微笑。「来吧。」  
好吧，那也无所谓。  
肖低下头，仔细聆听音乐，然后她跟着节奏轻轻摇晃起身体，她解开发圈任长发披散，抓到曲子的副歌与轻重音后－－她准备好了。  
她灵活地扭动肩膀，摆动腰肢，甩动长发，任发丝停留在她精致的侧脸。她像只猫一样踩着轻盈的步伐，她旋转身子，弓起腰，抖动臀部。她极佳地控制着全身做出性感的律动，适度抚摸自己的身体作出诱人的模样。她每个动作都完美地打在节奏之上，动作的大小轻重也与音乐旋律配合的恰到好处。  
她不想对根跳舞，但她是喜欢跳舞的。她可不想被根嘲笑，所以她选择认真跳。特工必须无所不能，不是吗？  
她接收着根毫无保留的赞叹目光，无可避免地感到自信和愉快。  
意料之外的是，她从没见过根笑得那么开心，是很真挚的那种开心，不是嘲弄，也不是假意作态的那种。  
她跳到音乐结束，收尾的弯腰动作让她的脸停在根的面前。  
「Trippin' super psycho love，嗯？」她喘息着复诵，确认最后一句歌词。  
「妳好迷人。」根回避了肖的问题。她笑着，温柔地替肖拨开黏在脸上的头发。「我可以吻妳吗？」  
「妳什么时候在乎过我的意愿？」肖问。  
「妳什么时候需要过我的在乎？」根依然微笑。  
接着她伸出双臂把肖揽向自己，主动吻上肖的唇－－美妙的柔软触感。只不过是这样一个单纯的动作，根的身体就起了一阵细小的颤栗。她作了一个呼吸，有种预感今天会兴奋得比以往更加迅速。接着肖也回吻了她，冷静却激烈，冷淡却热情。  
通常她们不怎么接吻，即使她们其实都喜欢和对方接吻的感觉。  
或许是那样感觉太过亲密，或者那不是性行为必要的一环。很难解释今天是哪个环节出了差错，或者谁也无暇顾及这件事，她们相拥着进行了长时间的接吻，先是根轻咬了肖的唇，然后肖便将舌头探进她嘴里，自此纠缠不清。

根以往通常是主导的一方，不管是处理事情，或是人的感情。  
但对肖却愿意交出主控权。就像把游戏游戏杆让给孩子那样，她乐于这么做。  
但她自己也不曾深究为什么只有肖不一样。  
或许是很难得见到有人对于一个高能的主导者仍能面不改色地做出反抗，毫不屈就。大概她就是挺喜欢肖那不服气而试图主导的模样。但这是不是决定性的理由，她自己也不确定。

躺在两张连接的座椅之上，肖扯开根的皮夹克随意丢在地上，舔着、咬着她的颈子。  
肖把她的头转向左边，撩开她褐色的长卷发，露出她形状精巧的耳朵，以及耳后那道愈合不久的长长伤疤。  
那里虽然听不见声音，但受过伤的皮肤对于触觉却变得更加敏感。  
肖吻了一下她耳后的伤口，接着便用舌尖轻轻地来回舔拭。  
搔痒和酥麻的感觉交错在一起，根感觉身体开始有些发软。在她还能忍耐不发出声音的程度，她咬住自己的下唇。  
肖可没什么耐心欣赏她抑制欲望，肖一手绕到她背后，手指灵巧地解开她的内衣，接着便迫不及待地伸进衣服揉捏她的乳房。

自上次分开后，已经三个礼拜没有做爱。  
某个时间点开始，肖就几乎没有根以外的床伴了。  
也许是找不到超越和根做爱的快感，也许是根与她都是非正常人，同类在一起反而产生了某种异样的舒适自在。长时间的固定床伴加上朋友身分，这些对肖来说都是第一次。  
而这初体验目前来说没有什么太大缺点，也没有什么值得挑剔的地方。  
如果要说根的调情很烦人，她的看法是即使她们不是床伴关系一定也无法改善这件事。  
委屈于那一点烦人的调情，换来无与伦比的性爱，可接受。

肖把根的衣服推到胸膛之上，让她的上半身几乎完全裸露。  
根稍微有些偏瘦，胸部的大小也绝对称不上大，但是肌肤白皙光滑，不管是腰腹的曲线，还是乳房的形状，都堪称是相当美丽的身体。  
不在乎她身上些微的汗湿，肖的舌头从根的腹部向上舔到她右边的乳头，那边兴奋地挺立着。肖将她的乳头含在嘴里，或舔或咬，另一边也用手指按捏着，引得根情不自禁仰起头发出一阵阵舒服的呻吟。  
根不耐地弓背，像只无法安分的小动物一样扭动着腰，她用腿厮磨肖的身体，用指甲抓过肖的背，她大声喘息，但没开口说想要－－而那已足够诱人。  
肖坐起身脱掉根的靴子，靴子像笨重的枷锁一样叩叩坠地。  
肖扯开根裤头的钮扣和拉链，使力拉下长裤。她把根的裤管脱掉一边，却留下了另一边。  
根的头发和身上衣裤都凌乱不堪，这是肖有意造成的画面。  
彻底的摆布或玩弄，视觉上的强势或弱势，那能让肖得到一定程度的满足感。  
她居高临下，对根扬起左边嘴角微微一笑。

「我喜欢妳的笑。」根同样以微笑响应她。  
「妳喜欢的不会只有这个。」肖笑着说。

她打开根的双腿，然后才发现那里远比意料的更加湿润，液体多到一路流下直到臀部。以两人过往经验来说，这不是这种程度的抚摸或者这样的时间长度就可以达成的。  
为什么今天特别兴奋呢？肖想了一下，但到下一秒之后便什么也不再想。  
肖移动身体，在地上跪下，阳光穿过窗户将舱内照射明亮，她能清楚地看见带着柔嫩色泽的根的私处。  
她用左手撑开，用右手的手指慢慢地爱抚着那里。手指挪动，触摸着不同的地方，一边改变着指腹移动的速度或力道，一边品味着根的反应。或闷哼，或喘息，或呻吟，或颤抖。  
然后才是嘴。  
肖用舌尖试探性地接触，挑逗根红肿的阴蒂。这时候她听见根的声音，柔软地几乎像是要融化消失不见的声音。根缓慢地抬起腰又放下，而这个动作随着肖的舌头滑动的频率，逐渐成为了一个固定的律动。  
那种反复晃动下体的动作，无可名状的情色。  
接着根开始用脚趾不断搔刮着肖的肩，肖的背。

肖抬起上身望向根的脸，她对着根无声轻笑。

「妳想要吗？」肖逗着她问。

根没有立刻回答。  
安静持续了短短几秒。  
对肖而言，那是一种彷佛被静置在另一个空间之中的奇异的安静。  
根望着她的双眼，脸上没有笑容。  
然后根用一种过于平稳，却反而显得太过真切的口吻回答肖。

「我从来没有…………这么想要过。」

听到这句话时，肖感觉身体之中的某样东西被切开。  
她其实不知道自己从那句话之中感受到了多少东西，或是听见了那句话之中包含的任何意义，她没有思考。只是有一种力量直接地、无声地、确实地、用力地攫住了她。  
她突然无法再慢条斯理地玩下去，她想用力抽动她的手把根弄到精疲力竭，弄到根再也说不出话，榨干根的汗水和体液，让根的双脚瘫软几近残废那样站不起来。更超出她自身理解范围的念头是－－她想要把根的那里操坏直到根再也无法和别人做爱。

她从来没有对人的情感失控。那个当下，彷佛她自己的灵魂被另一个灵魂置换掉，而她却还是在那看着听着感觉着现场流动的一切声息画面。

她从不明白根真正的想法。  
或许有没有所谓真正的想法存在她也不知道。  
她能肯定的只有根对机器的忠诚吧，从头到尾，只有那个让人觉得真实无伪。

而她眼前是根猛烈地晃动、嘶吼、呻吟的脸孔。  
那种像是要哭泣却不是哭泣的表情，分不清是痛苦或是快乐，也许极致的高潮本来就该伴随着一点忍无可忍的疼痛。  
根的五官用力地纠结在一起，扭曲着的眉，紧闭着的眼，薄薄的泪水在那样的表情之下，很自然地被挤出眼角。

虽然说不明白根真正的想法，但她好像不自觉更接近了根的核心。  
能够隐隐约约的看见那核心的颜色，或是感受到那核心的温度。

而她自己又是什么样的表情呢？  
在根眼里她又会变成什么样呢？

她倾下身体，抱紧了根－－在根张开眼之前。

因为不管她此刻会露出什么样的表情，她都不想被根看到。

＊

一直到迈阿密饭店的酒吧为止，任务才正式结束。  
在撂倒所有人之前，根非常有先见之明地留下了调酒师，等他做好了两杯鸡尾酒后，根才给他一个痛快的电击。

「我觉得妳有一点变了。」她们一起坐在吧台前的位子，肖用吸管搅了搅调酒后说。  
肖说出了罕见的－－正常人开启沟通的话语。  
不过下一秒可就没那么含蓄了。  
「妳是爱上我了吗？」肖看向根说。  
根挑了一下眉。对反社会人格还期待什么呢？直接就是他们可爱的特征之一啊。  
「是啊。」根很快地对肖摆出笑容。「我非常爱妳。」  
即使听见根这么说，肖的脸上也没有任何变化。既不像是预料中，也不像是意料外，对她来说大概不管听到什么，或者就算对方根本没有回答，她也会是一样的反应吧。  
「不论妳那边打算怎么样，反正像我这样的人，是没有办法跟别人建立关系的。」肖说完面无表情地吸着酒。  
「像我这样的人也是啊。」根有些兴奋地笑着。好像一般女人在说着喜欢用同个牌子的睫毛膏那样。  
「妳还用说吗。」肖冷淡地附和她。  
「这是我们的共通之处啊。」根噘起嘴。  
「总之要处理别人的情绪，还要时不时的关心，实在做不到。妳要怎样看待我，我是无所谓，虽然妳跟正常人不太一样，但我还是要先警告妳，千万不要对我闹脾气。」肖一脸严肃地说。  
根稍微向肖倾身，托着腮笑着。  
「妳的要求只有这样吗？」  
「就算我要求其他的妳也做不到吧。」  
「毕竟我们之间没有关系啊，没有身分，没有责任，也没有义务。」根说。  
「好方便不是吗？」肖说。  
根侧着脸，微一挑眉，勾起唇角露出性感的笑。  
「想不到单恋也有这种好处吧？」  
肖没有接话，因为她也不知道该说什么才好。总觉得好像哪里走错步上了当，但又不确定自己哪里没做对。  
这类的话题就到此为止，两个人暂且安静喝着各自的鸡尾酒。

「谢谢妳陪我完成这趟工作。」先打破沉默的还是根。  
「没什么。」肖一副若无其事地说，然后随口扯了一些关于这任务的难得，好显得自己之所以参与只是为了任务的趣味性而不是为了根。  
接着两人短短地谈论了一下根现在的工作，而肖听了也完全没搞懂她在做什么准备。在她考虑要不要提出更进一步的疑问时，机器开始传唤她的信徒了。  
「该走了。」根边说边起身，饮料还剩下大半杯。  
「去哪？」肖拿起批挂在椅背上的外套。  
「圣路易斯。」  
「好极了。」肖一边穿着外套。「那里有家牛排店的菲力牛排比做爱还棒。」  
这话一出，根就感觉自己似乎被牛排瞧不起了，忍不住皱起眉头。  
「听起来真美味，可惜妳没办法加入我了。她需要妳去别的地方。」  
在肖还没来得及确认根说话时的神情是不是在闹别扭，根已经头也不回，自顾自地先走。  
「哪、哪里？」  
肖没有得到答案，根推开门大步离去，留下她一人。  
她无语地傻在原地，一口气噎在喉头不知道该不该叹。  
刚刚不是才对根说过不要对她闹脾气的吗？

最后，她决定拿趴在吧台上的小喽喽出气。


End file.
